clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pin
, which was located in the Coffee Shop.]] :Were you looking for the real life pins? Pins are popular, collectible items in Club Penguin. Every two weeks, a new pin is hidden somewhere on Club Penguin Island. A player obtains a pin by walking towards it and clicking 'Yes' in the dialogue box that pops up. The dialogue box says: "You've found a/the(pin name). Would you like to pick it up?". Then, the player can select a pin from their inventory and it will appear on the top left hand corner of their player card. Some pins, such as the Christmas Tree pin, Circus Tent pin and Yellow Balloon pin, were bought at the Fall Fair and inside special issues of The Penguin Times. To find a pin, many penguins ask, "Where is the pin?" in-game or "Where did you find that pin?" if he/she is using Ultimate Safe Chat. Some pins are themed for an event that is coming up or going on. The first pin came out in March 2006, during the St. Patrick's Day Party, and it was in the form of a Shamrock pin. There is a card that says: "Help me find the pin!" with a boy and girl penguin with a magnifying glass looking for a pin. Pin list See main article, List of Pins. Flags See main article, Flag. Flags are very similar to pins in that they are displayed in the upper left corner of a penguin's player card. However, these are bought at the very end of every Penguin Style catalog for 20 coins each. Trivia *To honor Club Penguin's first ever pin, the Shamrock Pin, during the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, a "Lucky Coin" pin with a shamrock in the middle was released. *The first pin that required you to click on something was the Cactus pin, which was released at the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2007, in which you had to move your cursor over the pinata there twice. After the party ended, the pin was placed in the spot where it would have landed during the party. *Pins never come back once replaced with a new one, just as the anniversary party hats will never return. However, the Ruby pin has been brought back along with the play "Ruby and the Ruby," and it may be possible that the staff reused the entire set for that play and forgot to get rid of the pin. *Currently, the only pins that will definitely never be gone are the Rockhopper's Key Pin, which can be found on the last page of The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, and allows penguins to access the Captain's Quarters when Rockhopper's Ship is docked at the Beach. The Moss Key Pin is the other, it lets you get into the Underwater and is for members only. *It is unknown why it is called a "pin," as the penguins do not wear it, it appears in the background. *On 5 June 2009, the Safari Hat pin could not be collected due to a glitch which opened a dialogue box reading, "This item is currently unavailable." The same problem occurred on 17 July 2009 with the Umbrella pin and on 31 July 2009 with the Toy Sailboat pin. Actually this isn't a real glitch, the Club Penguin Team just released the pin too early and forgot to un-patch it. (all unavailable items are patched to prevent cheaters from getting rare items) *There was an activity in the 101 Days of Fun that involved putting on an ice cream apron and leading penguins to another pin, the Ice Cream Sundae. *On 10 June 2009 in the What's New Blog, there was a vote on the next pin; this chosen pin was #2, an umbrella. The other choices were a sunflower and a bucket of sand with a small shovel in it. *In the Penguin Times #193, there was a glitch where it showed next week's pin, a Dojo Lantern. *During the 2008 Fiesta Party, there was a glitch where when a non-member tried to collect the Sombrero Pin , it would ban you for cheating to get a member item. This was quickly fixed and the innocent penguins were unbanned. *The only times free collectible pins weren't free was during Fall Fair 2007, in which the Circus Tent pin could be bought for 100 Fall Fair Tickets, Fall Fair 2008, in which the Yellow Balloon pin could be bought for 100 Fall fair Tickets, The Penguin Times issue during Christmas 2006, in which a Christmas Tree pin could be bought for 50 coins, and at the Fall Fair 2009 in which the Cotton Candy Pin could been bought for 50 tickets. *In the inventory, pins are out of order; they are not arranged in the order they were found, this is because of a glitch. *In the Yearbooks in the Book Room, if you look carefully and click in the right places you will be able to view the pin that was hidden for that month! (except for the 2006-2007 Yearbook) *The Fire Pin was the 100th pin. *Recently, Club Penguin is starting to make giant pins (such as the Speaker Pin from 2010). Some penguins found this mysterious. *With the exception of the Disney Castle Pin, all pins are not unlockable. *The Ruby and the Ruby pin (Ruby pin) and The Secrets of the Bamboo Forest pin (golden feather pin) will return. *A glitch started to happen right after the speaker pin came out the wagon pin did NOT leave. *There was once a time when three pins where available at once - The Golden Feather Pin, The Buckle Boot Pin, and the Moss Key Pin. *A day after the Buckle Boot Pin appeared, the Wagon Pin was still there; but if you went over it, it would say "Sorry this item is currently not available". That was probably because the CP team forgot to erase the pin. *Play pins will always return. See also *List of Pins Current Pin Location Category:Items Category:Club Penguin *